Just Once
by Simileyxx
Summary: Where Kagura works at Yoshiwara one day, due to an "arguement" with Gintoki. Not good at summaries but read it! Strong lemons! Kagura: 19, Gintoki 25.
1. Chapter 1

**Please be mine**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Gin-chan, do you love me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagura? You're just a kid in my eyes, kids should just sit down and drink their milk. " Gintoki said without even look at Kagura in her eyes.

" I am not a kid anymore! I'm already 19 years old! Hmph! Gin-chan is an idiot! I hate you! " Kagura screamed with tears in her eyes and ran out of the house.

'_Hais, even if I loved you, there's no way we can be together, I'm 6 years older than you Kagura...'_ Gintoki thought to himself. It's not like he didn't notice how Kagura matured to become a girl. Since she stayed with him, he watched her as she grow from a brat to a beautiful lady she is right now. And he realised that, he is starting to see Kagura as girl more than a daughter.

**At Yoshiwara**

"Kagura, don't be so upset come have some dango and calm down. " Hinowa said, trying to console Kagura after hearing her story.

" Thank you, but I really cannot control my feelings anymore. Everytime I see Gin-chan my heart beats faster. I wanted to grow up fast so that I can tell him my feelings. But yet he says that he only sees me as a kid. Am I not pretty enough?! Are my boobs not big enough?! " Kagura exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Kagura you have grown up to be a very pretty girl! I bet Gin-san also likes you, just that he doesn't know how express it. Gin-san must be concerned about the age gap between you guys. Gin-san has always been trying his best to protect you ever since you worked in the Yorozuya right? " Hinowa said with a smile.

" But I don't care about his age. What I like is him. What should I do to make him realise that he loves me?! Or what can I do to get him to be with me?! " Kagura exclaimed.

" Why don't you work in Yoshiwara for a day, and see how Gintoki reacts." Tsukuyo suddenly appeared.

" Ah! Tsukki! But, if I work at Yoshiwara means I have to do those xxx stuffs with the customers right?! I don't want to! I want to keep my first time for Gin-chan!" Kagura said with a light flush on her face.

" No pain, no gain Kagura. I think that this is the only way to make Gintoki realise how important you are to him. " Tsukuyo said in a cool way while smoking from the pipe.

Kagura thought for awhile before agreeing to Tsukuyo's proposal. She wanted to see if her Gin-chan will really come for her. Despite knowing it's a risky bet. Hinowa gave a 'I know what to do' face, and told Seita to go up to tell Gintoki that Kagura is selling her virginity. While the Hinowa and other courtesans dress Kagura up, in preparation of her first night.

**Back in Yorozuya**

" Gin-san, you're not going to save Kagura-chan?! She's going to do xxx stuffs with people she don't know! She's selling her virginity and you're just going to stay at home and watch your drama reruns?!" Seita exclaimed as Gintoki didn't look like he's going to save Kagura despite being told of the situation.

" Well, just chill Seita, Kagura is probably doing this to get back at me right? As long as I don't go there, Hinowa and Tsukuyo will send her back home. Even if there are other guys who got her, she will just beat the crap out of them. She's strong. " Gintoki said nonchalantly while picking his nose.

" Things might not be the case Gin-san, Kagura-chan seems very serious this time round. I guess she must have been hurt by you, that's why she's going to such extent. Anyways, my job is just to let you know about what she's doing. Whether to bring her back or not, is up to you. See you Gin-san. " Seita said as he left the Yorozuya.

'_Tsk that Kagura, I guess I have to make my way to Yoshiwara to get her back huh? Why does no one try to understand my feelings?!"_ Gintoki said as he set his wooden sword on his waist and made his way to Yoshiwara.

**At Yoshiwara**

"Kagura-chan, you're such a hit, there's an entire line of customers hoping to get your first time!" Hinowa said brightly.

"Is Gin-chan there?" Kagura said meekly and with a tinge of anticipation.

"I'm sorry but Gin-san is not here Kagura-chan. So do you still want to continue with the selling of your virginity? I can try to disperse the crowd if you want to give up." Hinowa said with a motherly smile.

" I'm fine, I'll carry on with it. The person who passes the test will get me. " Kagura said, with a disappointed voice while faking a smile.

" Alright, you just get ready in the room. " Hinowa said while moving away.

'_I guess Gin-chan must really not like me. He normally would come and save me. Is this the end? It's all my fault. I should not have asked such question.' _ Kagura thought as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT. THE GIRL IS MINE." Gintoki shouted as he use his wooden sword and pushed away the crowd. Leaving him the only one standing.

" Since I'm the only one left, I guess the girl is mine? " Gintoki asked as he digged his nose.

" Uhm yes, please proceed to the room right at the corner Gin-san. " Hinowa smiled, " She must be waiting for you. "

' _Kagura I hope you have a great night! ' _Hinowa thought before returning to her house.

Kagura heard some footsteps moving towards her room. She quickly dried her tears and mentally prepared herself that she is going to lose her virginity to some random guy she doesn't know. The moment the shoji door was slid open, she saw Gintoki standing infront at her face. A drop of tear just rolled down her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes, while Gintoki closed the shoji door.

" I thought you weren't coming already?! I'm just a brat to right?! " Kagura exclaimed.

" Yes you're just a kid to me. Using your virginity as a bait?! What are you trying to do Kagura? " Gintoki raised his voice at her. " Now come let's go back home, I need to catch my drama reruns. "

Before Gintoki could reach the shoji door, Kagura hugged him from the back and said " I'm sorry Gin-chan, I really love you a lot. I don't care if you're 6 years older than me, I just want to stay with you. Don't you feel anything for me? It's so unfair, why must my heart beat so rapidly whenever I see you, why must I be so nervous that sometimes I just can't say a word to you?! You're so unfair Gin-chan! "

" Oi oi, so you're confessing to me, or are you scolding me huh?! " Gintoki said as he turned around. He realised that Kagura is only wearing a silk nighty without bra and only wearing her panties, his face has a tinge of pink._ 'Oh god why must she be wearing like this and look so cute?!'_

" I love you Kagura, but our relationship is going to be hard to work out you see?"

" I don't care! As long as Gin-chan is with me, I'm willing to go through anything." Kagura exclaimed, as she hugged Gintoki tighter.

Gintoki felt her curves pressing on her, the thought that she is not wearing any bra is turning him on. _'God please don't blame me for this.' _

Without further ado, Gintoki quickly pressed his lips against Kagura's. Kagura immediately kissed him back, Gintoki licked her bottom lips begging for entrance and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues are engaging in battle for dominance. Kagura was almost out of breathe, Gintoki noticed and part from her lips. They were breathing on one another.

" Shall we stop Kagura?" Gintoki asked.

" No, Gin-chan, I wanna do it with you. I want you to leave your mark inside me. " Kagura whispered in Gintoki's ears sending trembles down his body.

As though a switch has been flipped, he immediately crashed his lips against Kagura's and began another battle for dominance with their tongues, as they slowly undressed each other. Gintoki placed his left hand on Kagura's breast and slowly knead them, while his right hand was feeling her warm wetness. Kagura moaned as Gintoki stucked a finger in her womanhood. Gintoki moved his lips from her lips to her breast and nibbled on them.

"Ah, Gin-chan, Gin-chan, please touch me more."

Gintoki got more aroused as each time she calls his name. "Kagura, touch my body, and don't be so tense, I'll make you feel good soon. " He smirked and retuned to touching her clitoris and nibbling on her breast. Kagura let her hands explore his body. She felt his strong arm muscles and felt her abs. " Ah, Kagura.." Gintoki let out a slight moan.

" Gin-chan, let me make you feel good too." Kagura blushed as she said that.

This time Gintoki was lying on the futon while Kagura is on top of him. She kissed his nipple and slowly sucked on them, and she placed Gintoki hand on her breast and slowly knead them.

"Kagura.. ah..Kagura" Gintoki moaned.

Kagura was happy that she was making her beloved Gin-chan feel good. But she was far from over. She pulled Gintoki's boxers down, she saw the erection and was in awe. She then slowly lowered her head to suck on them, and her hands were massaging his balls. Everytime she moves, his penis went deeper down her throat. She started to move faster and deeper.

"Mmm"

" Ah Kagura, don't go so deep and don't move so fast, I'm gonna.. ah.. CUM! "

Gintoki's semen filled Kagura mouth and her fingers, she tried to swallow them and she licked her fingers. She then smiled at Gintoki. Gintoki who watched her licked her fingers, got aroused again and flip Kagura down on the futon.

" Kagura... You really drive me crazy. " Gintoki leaned down for a kiss and tasted her tongue.

" Gin-chan please, my below is pulsing. "

" Please what Kagura? You must say what you want, if not I don't know. " Gintoki smirked while using his penis to tease Kagura's opening.

" AH.. Gin-chan you meanie, quickly engrave me with your penis, I want your penis inside me. " Kagura said with a deep flush, her face is as red as tomato, with droplet of sweat trinkling down her forehead.

" That's my girl Kagura, I'm gonna start now. It's gonna hurt at first, but it's going to be the first and last time you're gonna feel the pain. " Gintoki said and kissed her forehead.

Kagura gave a slight nod, and felt Gintoki pushing his penis to her opening, she grabbed on the bedsheets and bit her bottom lips as Gintoki broke her hymen. Kagura let out a light moan as Gintoki fully sheathe himself inside her.

"Kagura, you alright?" Gintoki asked, and Kagura gave a light nod as a reply.

"Your insides feel so good Kagura, so tight, ah.. it's like sucking me in. " Gintoki exclaimed as he moved slowly within her.

" Gin-chan you can move faster now, I wanna feel you. "

Upon hearing her request, Gintoki pumped harder and harder inside her, and each time, he hit her sweet spot. " Ah Gin-chan, Gin-chan.. I'm coming. " Kagura moaned.

" Kagura me too! Ah. "

" Gin-chan, cum inside me, I'm safe today. "

Both Kagura and Gintoki climaxed together.

After having a tiring workout, they lay stark naked next to each other, and Kagura fell asleep on Gintoki's chest.

" Gin-chan, I love you, don't ever leave me alone. " She said as dozed off.

" Yes, I will always be by your side Kagura. " He kissed her forehead, before following her to dreamland.

THE END.

There might be a sequel depending on how many reviews or favourites. Please give me some comments! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the night together with Kagura doing those kinda act, Gintoki and Kagura made their relationship public. To be honest, no one was surprised. Wait there's one..

"EH?! GIN-SAN AND KAGURA ARE DATING AND IS GOING TO GET MARRIED SOON?! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S SURPRISED?!"

"Keep it down patsuan, you're too loud." Gintoki said while picking his nose. He also wondered why was Shinpachi the only one who's surprised. But oh well, he don't really care. Kagura was just lying down at the couch while Shinpachi was nagging at her. After Shinpachi has left, Gintoki took out his strawberry icecream and started to eat it.

"Gin-chan! Give me some!"

"Why must I?! I used my own money to get this small cup icecream you know?!"

"Gin-chan, you stingy! Just give me a little won't kill you!"

Gintoki just ignored Kagura, by the time he realised what Kagura was doing, she was sitting on his lap facing him.

"GIVE. ME. SOME."

Gintoki wanted to provoke her and ate the last of the icecream in her face. Kagura got pissed and pressed her lips against Gintoki, and forced her tongue inside his mouth. Gintoki was shocked but decided to kiss her back. Kagura sucked on his tongue to taste the icecream and mumbled through her lips "gin-chan tastes so sweet!" and felt that she's starting to get aroused, which is not a good thing to her. She broke off the kiss, and wanted to hide in her cabinet. Before she had a chance to jump off Gintoki's lap, Gintoki grabbed her waist tightly.

"Where do you think you're going, after doing such a thing to me?!" Gintoki said with his husky voice. Before pulling Kagura into a deep kiss. Kagura moaned as Gintoki's fingers made its way to her pussy. He pushed two fingers inside her and Kagura's hips started to move.

"Gin-chan. Please.. ah ah, I want it."

"Kagura, it's unfair if only you get to feel good right?"

Understanding what Gintoki meant, she removed her top and her bra and begun to breast-fuck Gintoki while licking the tip of his penis. While she breast-fuck Gintoki, he was also finger-ing her. As Kagura moved faster, Gintoki's finger also moved faster. Gintoki then cummed in her face and Kagura climaxed. However Gintoki has not had enough fun yet. He carried Kagura and sheathed his erected penis inside her without a warning. Kagura is now sitting on him.

Shocked by the sudden penetration Kagura moaned very loudly. "Ah, Gin-chan. Your penis is filling my insides." Kagura moved her hips up and down, so was Gintoki. They had very ferocious sex. Gintoki left kiss marks all over her body and released his load inside her. "Gin-chan's semen is filling up inside my womb." She then hugged Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, that felt good."

"Of course you little brat. It's your Gin-chan you're talking about."

Kagura playfully punched Gintoki's chest before realising that today might not be as safe as she thought. 'But who cares?' Kagura thought before falking asleep in Gintoki's arms. And Gintoki carried her back to his room to sleep.


End file.
